wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sayaad
“Of all the servants that a warlock may call upon, none is called upon so often as the succubus. Few indeed have not shivered beneath her razor sharp touch and lost themselves in the aura of ecstatic pain that surrounds these most comely angels of the abyss. Yet the wise warlock should overcome slack-jawed admiration, for it is unfitting and may well lead to the master becoming the slave." The '''succubus' is a demonic pet available to the warlock at level 20 after completing a series of quests. She does melee shadow damage with her whip, can cast Lesser Invisibility on herself can cast the Seduction crowd-control spell. The succubus is perhaps the closest to the rogue class in play-style. Acquiring a Succubus The sequence of quests is quite different for Alliance and Horde warlocks, but the first quest in either one, obtainable from the warlock trainers in the major cities, is called "Devourer of Souls." Alliance warlocks have only a 3-step sequence, but during the course of it they must travel to The Barrens, which is Horde territory; one must get there either through Ashenvale (the safest approach), Dustwallow Marsh, or via boat from Stranglethorn Vale to Ratchet. Horde warlocks have a longer 8-step quest sequence that takes them from the Barrens to Stonetalon Mountains and back. At the end, as usual, the warlock must defeat the Succubus in battle to earn the right to summon her. Another Horde version of the quest, from the warlock trainer in the Undercity, has only three steps. The succubus can deal out more damage than an Imp, but cannot take as much damage as a Voidwalker. The Succubus also cannot hold aggro as well as the Voidwalker. Her armor would be rated as "Medium" compared to the Voidwalker: * Imp -- Light paper-thin armor like cloth, does not last long in a fight VS melee * Voidwalker -- Heavy Armor equivalent to leather to mail. can last long in fights VS melee. * Succubus -- Medium Armor, equivalent to Leather. She can take some abuse but not as much as the Voidwalker. The succubus requires a Soul Shard to summon. Abilties The succubus possesses four varied abilities. In addition to her melee attack, she can inflict Shadow damage with Lash of Pain. With Seduction, she can take one humanoid out of combat. The last two abilities, Soothing Kiss and Lesser Invisibility focus on avoiding combat. Her Master Demonologist effect is to increase damage, and her Demonic Sacrifice effect is to increase Shadow damage. Succubus tips *The succubus is particularly useful on enemies of a lower level than the warlock due to her higher damage output than the voidwalker. Additionally, using a combination of Siphon Life and Drain Life, a warlock can tank weaker mobs by simply draining health to stay alive while the succubus does damage. *Because of her Seduction power, the succubus is probably the most useful pet for a warlock in most PvP situations. Her Lesser Invisibility power is also very useful; opponents will underestimate a warlock whom they believe not to have a pet out. *Soothing Kiss is only useful in group situations in which there is a real possibility that the succubus may steal aggro from the tank. Used at any other time, it is a waste of her mana. Also, it is completely ineffective against players in PvP. In most cases it is best to turn off auto-cast on Soothing Kiss. *The Improved Succubus talent increases the damage done by Lash of Pain, the amount by which Soothing Kiss reduces threat levels, and the duration of Seduction and Lesser Invisibility. *A warlock with the Master Demonologist talent and a succubus out gets a bonus to all damage done (by both the warlock and the succubus). Using Demonic Sacrifice on a succubus will amplify the warlock's shadow damage. Also Soul Link can add 3% to the warlock's overall damage (melee and spells). Succubus Trivia * The lashing whip and checking her nails is an auto-idle action not under the warlock's control that the succubus does at random on her own. If the succubus remains idle for X minutes she will either: look at her nails, or lash her bullwhip. * Voices have been added to the succubus when you summon her as well as all other warlock demons: : "What now?!" : "Ooh, you're in trouble now." : "Don't touch what you can't afford." * Succubi now have voice overs when you order them to attack: : "Being bad never felt so good." : "Let's get this party started." * When casting Soothing Kiss: : "Quid Pro Quo..." : "First we'll start with a little fire, I'm not touching you. Good - now you're hot, and bothered." * When Dismissed: : "Try not to miss me too much." : "I hope it was good for you." : "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." *For a while it was theorized that succubi may very well be the females of the nathrezim, given their similar anatomical appearance, style of clothing, and powers (both resemble a cross between the usual image of Satan and Dracula). However, the holographic museum in the Exodar states that succubi are part of a different race, the sayaad. Powerful Succubi Category:Warlock Pets Category:Succubi Category:Demons Category:Creatures